


How to train your dragon x reader one shots

by sydwoof (orphan_account)



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sydwoof
Summary: to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit





	1. Hiccup Haddock x half-dragon! reader

Hiccup was acting strange. Stranger than usual at least. The two of you have known each other for as long as you could remember. You told him everything and vise verse. Except one thing. You could never tell hiccup that you're a dragon: Half dragon, half human. Hybrid.  
  
But because Hiccup has been acting strange for the past week, you decided to investigate. After walking through the forest for about ten minutes, you found a...Dragon. A night fury, he hesitantly walked up to you. You held out your hand, but right as the night fury was about to make contact with you, Hiccup popped out of nowhere and tackled you to the ground.   
  
**" (y/n)? What are you doing here?"**  
  
**" I was taking a walk in the woods"** Hiccup stood up and held his hand out to you. You gently took his hand as he pulled you up.   
  
**" Well, you know my biggest secret now. It's only fair you tell me your secret"** You bit your bottom lip. You finally relaxed your muscles; letting out your (d/t) wings and tail.   
  
**" Now we're even"** Hiccup just stared at you in awe.  _"_ **But you can't tell a soul Hic, ok?"** _W_ ith his mouth ajar, he just nodded.  **"Are you ok?"**  
  
**" ....No"** Hiccup walked behind you and started to touch your wings. The feeling of his fingertips running along your wings, brought shivers and chills that ran up and down your spine.  _"_ **I understand why you would hide this from the village, but why did you hide it from me?"**  
  
**" I was afraid that you would be afraid of me"**  
  
**" How could I be scared of you?"**  
  
**" ..."** You stayed silent. Hiccup held your hands with his, Squeezing them gently.   
  
**" (y/n) will you help me train Toothless? He seems to like you a lot"**  
  
**" Toothless? That's what you're calling him?"** Hiccup just nodded happily in response.  _"_ **It's worth a shot. I'll follow you to the ends of the earth if _i have to."_** Hiccup sealed the deal with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	2. Tuffnut Thorston x sick! reader

Sorry if tuffnut is a little ooc  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a rainy day on Berk and you were bored but you absolutely loved the rain, you went outside. You felt the rain dropping on your head. {which I personally love} You sat down on a big rock and let the rain soothe your nerves.  
  
You heard splashed footsteps coming from behind you, you turned around.  It was Tuffnut... But you didn't expect him to be literally 2 inches from your face, so you fell back. But luckily Tuff caught you before your head could hit the ground. One of his arms wrapped around your waist and his other hands, your face.  
  
**"(Sigh) What are you doing out here in the rain (y/n), you're going to catch a cold you know"** He said annoyed, but worried at the same time.  
                                  
**"I'll be fine** **tuffnut (sneeze) *cough* or maybe not."** You said.  
  
**" I told you, you would get sick. Come on"**  
  
He told you, with that he picked you up bridal style as if you were a feather. Your eyes widen at being picked up so suddenly. So you panic, thinking that you're going to fall. So you grabbed the closest thing to you, which just so happened to be Tuffnut's vest, which brought you closer to him.  you heard tuffnut laugh, which sends a blush to your face.   
  
He began walking to your hut. While he was walking there, with you in his nice, warm, arms. He looked down at you like you could break any second. He looked so worried and upset but determined to get you to your hut before you freeze.    
  
After a couple of minutes the both of you arrived at your hut, he shifted all of your weight to one arm, opened the door,then shifted your weight to both arms. You looked up at him in awe surprised at the strength he had. He looked down at you and smirked seeing that you obviously were amazed that he could lift so much weight on one arm. He then carried you to your bed, laid you down and turned to walk out of the small hut.  
  
**"Tuffnut"** You called out to him,making him stop in his tracks and turn around to face you.  
  
**"Yeah (y/n)?"**  
  
**" Can-c-can you stay here for the night? I'd feel a lot safer with you by my side"** You asked timidly. You see a blush settling in on his facial features as he stuttered out a response.  
  
**"Yeah, sure (y/n) "**  
  
Tuffnut gets in the large bed, but he's at the very edge to give you as much space as possible.you look over at him.  
  
**"I'm not going to bite you, you know"**  
  
you told him with a playful smile, which danced upon your lips. Tuffnut overpowered your playful smile with a mischievous smirk. he moved closer to you until he felt how cold your body temperature was, he pulled all three layers of bed sheets and blankets over you so you'd be all nice and warm.   
Tuffnut then pulled you even closer to him so that he could wrap his arms around you, he kissed your head,putting his head on top of yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	3. Dagur the deranged

**“(y/n), I have a favor to ask… Do you think you could watch Dagur while we check the perimeter? I just don’t trust him on his own and-”** You nodded your  head, accepting Hiccup’s orders. You walked up to Dagur and watched until Hiccup and the rest left the island to talk to Dagur.

 **“So my friends want me to lock you up, but as long as you don’t cause me any harm, you can stay here.”** Dagur smiled.  _“_ **Is there any reason Hiccup doesn't trust you?”** Dagur stressfully ran a hand through his hair before he answered.

**“When Hiccup and I were younger I would use him as target practice… I haven’t done that in years obviously. I’ve-”**

**“Changed, I know. I can tell, you’re a good guy. It’ll take time for the others to see the same way.”**

**“Thanks, I don’t think one person has ever thought that way about me before.“** Dagur cautiously pushed back a loose strand of your hair, he carefully cupped your face with his hands. He leaned toward your face until his nose brushed against yours.  **“Have we met before? You look familiar. What’s your name?”**

 **“(y/n)...”** Dagur’s eyes flew open and he took a quick step back.

**“(y/n)...(y/n)... Oh! You always hung around Hiccup, right?”**

Before you could answer his question, Dagur smashed his lips to yours. Before you could react, he pulled away and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

 **“Sorry, I’ve been wanting to do that for years.”** You narrowed your eyes.

**“How’d you know?”**

**“I remember seeing you with Hiccup. You’re not gonna punch me or anything, are you?”** You raised an eyebrow.

 **“Why would I do that?”** He continued to rub the back of his neck.

 **“Well, if you were Astrid or anyone else, I’m guessing that’s what they would do. I did just kiss you, and you don’t really know me.”** You grabbed his hands, which made him lock eyes with you.

**“ Well, I'd like to know you.”**

**“ (y/n)!** _”_ Both you and Dagur jumped at Hiccup’s--unusually--loud voice.  _“_ **I told you to keep an eye on him, not-”** He gestured to your intertwined fingers with Dagur’s.  **“ -Ugh. That.”** You took a step closer to Hiccup, Dagur trailing closely behind you.

**“ Hiccup, Dagur’s different. You trust me, right?”**

**“ Of course I do, but-”**

**“ Then trust Dagur.”** The team stared at you, including Dagur. He had never had someone trust in him as much as you did.

_‘ I hope I don’t screw this up.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


End file.
